Drop In
by sayotherwise
Summary: This is a story in which the Sasuke Retreival Team receives aid from Kara, daughter of nature, and Beeta, son of time. Some of them harbor hiden feelings. Others want everyone to come back safely. The past is dug up, and some people meet those they haven't seen in almost a decade. This is the story of Kara Shizen's attempt for Sasuke's salvation.
1. Chapter 1: Misused by the Horrid

**Yo. Redoing all my stories. Especially since all the ones I have posted got mixed up and crazy. Hit it!**_  
Beeta__: Do I exist?  
Am I serious?  
Does Sakura flaunt herself upon me?_**  
If the answer to all of these is no, then I do not own Naruto!  
Read and Review my beauties!  
**

I growled and stormed towards the ledge. "Sakon! Ukon! You bastards let my pup go!" I squat down and turned my head towards Beeta, "Bug boy, go help Shika. I got Kiba." With that I leapt down into the ravine and kicked the bastard attacking Kiba in the face. Or one of his faces. Ew. "God, quit drooling at me you two creeps." I brushed the dust off my leaf dress and pulled a kunei from Kiba's thigh. "Leave this boy be, or I will kill you. I swear, these people keep getting even creepier." I murmured the last part toward the one behind me.

"Hey Kara, how ya been?" Kiba pulled a kunei for himself and snickered. "Never thought I'd see you again this soon. Welcome back to Konoha." I smirked, rolled my shoulders back, and shot an ax kick to Sakon's face. "I forget how fast you are when you're pissed." He barked out a laugh and shot out towards them under my leg. He swung his arm forward and I jumped over him and started hand-signs for a simple jutsu.

"Bamboo Spear Jutsu!" Bamboo shot through the hard, crusted ground and one shaft jumped into my free hand. This all took about .8 seconds. Cuz I'm hot shit for a 12 year old. I swung the bamboo towards Ukon and he caught it. I used the force to flip to the ground and send them flying over my shoulder into the ready and waiting field of bamboo.

"Child. I do not know who you are, but since you interfered I must kill you." A deep voice rang through my ears and I laughed. I saw Kiba blush out of the corner of my eye when he heard it. Ha, adorable. Ukon was so predictable.

"Brother, can I make her's slow? Or what about the boy and I have her watch? Please, brother?" Ah, Sakon... the two of them as inseparable as ever. His eyes trailed along my figure and I heard a growl from behind. "She seems pretty strong and this might be really fun for me! The most I've had in ages." I jumped forward and reached for his arm, missing, spinning on the hand and kicking upward. Missing again I went with gravity and landed on my feet, throwing my kunei as I flew through the air.

"Akamaru, now!" Kiba caught his kunei and dashed forward and I grabbed two bamboo shafts before rushing forward too. The red dog skid along the dirt and to my side, hopping onto my head and using me to propel forward, gnashing his canines. Kiba let out a battle cry and slashed his knives towards Sakon while I twirled the bamboo in my hands waiting for the brothers to come close enough. Ukon was busy helping his brother fend off Kiba and Akamaru's attacks.

Then it was too late. "No, Sakon, go the other way!" In mid-twirl I jammed both shafts into their body while Ukon was attempting to warn his brother. A cry for victory erupted from Kiba and I shook my head at him then proceeded to kick the bamboo further into the two.

But Ukon caught my leg with a look of pure fury etched into his features. "Predictable pests..." His voice was horse as he flung me over his shoulder and into a nearby wall of the ravine. Kiba roared in fury and I shadow jumped from my place to in front of Kiba, a sneer plain and clear across my features. My fist planted itself into the younger's face so quickly I hadn't realized what my body had done. But the impact sent them both caterwauling into a boulder 20 meters away. "Sakon, kill the little bitch now." Ah, so I had their attention now. It's about damn time too.

Kiba roared with fury at the statement and I laughed, and this stopped all three of them in their tracks, the sound reverberating off of the rock walls around us. "Idiots." I charged and flashed at them from all sides, watching in every instant which way his head turned next. He was trapped and he knew it.

"I said kill her Sakon!" He panicked, and at just the right moment for him to, flinging his arms out and strait into my chest. Flying through the air without controll isn't so fun, especially when you land implanted in the wall after spinning too. I coughed and growled at their idiocy. Kiba charged and stumbled onto his face. That was... the most disapointing thing I had ever seen in my life. I shadow jumped behind Sakon and swung my fist into his brother's face before either of them could even blink.

"I'm not a little bitch you know. Not if you get to know me, so why judge me in the span of three and a half minutes?" I twisted my fist and flashed on top of a nearing boulder. "Kiba! Hold yourself together, and don't blubber like an idiot on me, ok?" He rubbed his nose and nodded before growling to himself. I did a few hand signs and murmered a few words to myself, forcing the chakra to gather into my palms and finger tips. I flipped down and behind Kiba, pressing my palms to his back and whispered in his ear, "Now show me what you can do Kiba-kun." The chakra from my hands raced through his shoulder blades and evened out through his body to keep his new wounds shut and his chakra levels stable. "Go."

He leapt, and suddenly, it went black and faded back in. _I must've used more chakra than I thought. It should hold him up though... All I need is a few moments to recover from it. _I dropped to one knee and clutched at my ribs. Bits of the battle flashed before me. Kiba clapped his hands together and shouted odd words. Black. Akamaru grew in size and had two heads. Black. A giant Fang over Fang. Black. Kiba squashed Akamaru against a rock. Black. Ukon was attached to Kiba. Black. He stabbed himself in the stomach. Black.

"KIBA!" I ripped myself back to reality and struggled to my feet. Ukon exited his body and stumbled away from him. While I ran towards them Kiba threw the kunai at Ukon before tossing down smoke bombs. While Ukon struggled through the smoke Kiba grabbed me by the waist and snatched up Akamaru, kicking out a decoy behind him. "Kiba-kun..." He growled and we stopped some meters away from the scene. "Show me your wound."

He frowned at me and shook his head, mumbling something about dealing with it later. "Kiba show me your damn wound." He growled as I reached for his jacket. "Oh just shut up, I don't want you to die on me so I'm going to treat your wound, wether you like it or not." He stopped growling and just stared at me, gouging on how much of what I said was the truth. I unhooked the armor he wore and pulled out my medic kit.

"You don't have to save me you know. Helping you was the only thing I had on my mind when I did this." He smirked and tilted his head at the sky. "So that you only had one person to take down. You were the only thing on my mind you know... you were the only thing..." His voice drifted off and he just stared at the clouds.

I bit my lip and poured some hydrogin peroxide onto his wound and let it bubble up, cleaning it out completely. I took out the ointment from my pouch and smeared it around the edges. Next was the balm I had to speed up the healing process of any kind of wound. I pulled out the thread and needle and bit my lip harder, so that I tasted blood. "Kiba, what was that move you performed with Akamaru?" I had to distract him from the stiches, and myself.

"Garōga. I can only do that during Inuzuka-Ryū: Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō though. It takes a lot of chakra, too." I ripped the string and smiled, he hadn't even noticed the stiches. I spread more ointment over the wound and placed a patch over it before placing his gear back onto him.

"Didn't take so long, now did it?" I pat his cheek and glanced to my left. _It almost took to much time, but it was necessary. _I stood and helped him up before picking up a limp Akamaru. "We need to go, like, _now._" I started towards the water and stopped. "Leave your jacket and take my hand." He dropped it like a hot rock and grabbed hold. I held in a giggle an falshed about forty meters down river. "Now into the water."

"To disguise our scent?" I nodded and gently pushed him toward the water. He slid down into it carefully, afraid to do something to reopen his wound. _Mom, don't fail me now... _I stepped onto the water and slowly released the chakra from my feet, sinking into the water without a noise. Kiba watched me with wide eyes and I placed Akamaru on his head. I gestured forward gestured forward and he nodded. The swim was calm and the silence between us comfortable. Until he started to twitch.

"I see a bank, you want to stop and check the wound?" He nodded quickly and we tried to keep a rythm in our strokes. We reached the edge in a few short seconds. I helped him out and gently picked up Akamaru. His jaws cracked open and a whimper slipped between them. I summoned more chakra to my fingertips and pressed them into his ribs.

His whimpers subsided slowly and soon ended. "Kara, I didn't know you were a medic-nin." He leaned over and peeked across my shoulder. "What did you do?" His warm breath wafted across my face and drifted into my nostrils. _His breath smells like chocolate. _I smiled to myself and quickly shook off those thoughts.

"I just numbed him, so he doesn't feel pain right now." I reached a hand up and over my shoulder to pat his cheek, "I'm no medic-nin Kiba-kun. Sorry." He grinned widly at me and gently tapped my forehead with his. His eyes thanked me silently for helping his best friend. "Kiba-kun... by the way, what did you mean when you said it was all for me?" His eyes traveled to the forest floor and his smile wavered.

"You caught that, huh? Well I guess you already know then." He leaned back and risked a glance in my direction. "Your not saying anything, so I guess that means..." I sucked in a breath and stared at him.

"No, thats not it... I just... I've liked someone else for most of my life." His eyes narrowed and a growl swelled into the air. "Calm down!" I reached for him but his hand shot up and latched onto my arm. His grip was bone breaking.

"It's that creepy bug guy you're always with, isn't it? It's him..." He growled it so hatefully that it sent shivers down my spine. "I knew it!" But in spite of his tone, the content of it was so hysterical I couldn't help but laugh off all of it.

"There's no way that Beeta and I-" I broke off in another fit of laughter, "Look, Kiba-kun... hell would have to freeze over before that happens." He smiled slowly and let go of my arm before scratching the back of his head bashfully. Baby pink splashed across his cheeks and his goofy grin revealed every tooth. I suddenly got the urge to see how sharp his canines were. Weird.

"Nya? Kara you're pink." He leaned over and got close enough that his nose brushed mine. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" He shifted his weight to one hand and lifted his other to check my temperature. Suddenly I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and heat burned like a wildfire across my face. _What's... happening to me...?_

"No, no, I'm okay, honest Kiba-kun." I lifted my hands up and had them facing outwards, trying to create some distance between us. He looked at me quizically before a look of understanding flashed over his features. _Shit._ "Kiba before you do _anything_, let me explain-" He had already grabbed my wrists and planted his lips onto mine. My eyes widened and warm waves of embarressmant repeatedly flooded over me.

His lips were warm and surprisingly soft. It's like they were molding to mine. I could feel my eyes slowly closing as the shock of it wore off. _Traitors._ But even my own thoughts were becoming hazy. When he pulled away his face was bright red, almost blending in with the fangs on his cheeks. "Kara, let me explain-" Then it hit me. I slapped him across the face and stood.

"We're leaving. Grab Akamaru." I turned and marched into the woods. _How dare he! My first kiss gone just like that!_ I subconciously touched my lips. Kiba's had been right there... warm and soft. I shook my head and ran. I ran and ran. When I finally stopped, I let out the scream I had been holding in. Animals scattered and the trees shook. It wasn't alright...


	2. Chapter 2: Saved by the Sand

**Chapter 2: Saved by the Sand**

Kiba soon growled at the pain of his wound and I knew we would have to get out soon. "Just a bit further, Kiba. We're almost at a spot that we can get out..." He nodded and pressed closer to me with a grim set face. His condition brought me sadness and I couldn't afford that right now. As soon as we land the Sand Shinobe should have caught up by now. Its just luck that Beeta and I were passing through and ran into them. I knew Kiba could smell them. Even _I_ could and that is _not_ one of my skills. I hoped that Gaara wouldn't stop by us because then it would just be very awkward. Kankuro, maybe? Yeah, Kankuro would do... Crow and his Black Ant are a perfect match for those creeps...  
"Kara? There's a bank, lets go." Kiba tugged me out of my thoughts and of my rhythm in the swimming, toward the bank. I realized what had happened and sped forward and climbed out, without stoping to make sure Kiba followed quickly. As soon as I had wrung out my hair I set forth into the woods and wound through the trees with the wind whispering soft tunes of fun, laughter, and love without pain into my ears. It dulled my remaing happiness into a trickle of enjoyment. I reached out a hand to a tree and let my worry flow into the understanding extension of the world. Someone walked behind me and layed a hand on my shoulder.  
"K-kiba? You could keep up?" I turned to see freak numero uno standing in front of me with a whacky grin on his face. I was about to scream in shock when he covered my mouth and began laughing manically. He slid his hand from my mouth to my neck and lifted me off of the ground with amazing ease. From the height I was now in I could look down on him and smile evily.  
My smile sent chills down his spine and he scowled, "Why are you smiling? You're about to die!"  
"I-i'm smiling because you're an idiot. You are going to meet your death in a matter of minutes, and I won't be joining you." I coughed and smiled even more. "Because I can do this!" I closed my eyes and drifted into a trance of peaceful days of silence and felt my body becoming one with the shadows and transferring my actual self to another location. I once again saw my skin when I was sitting on a tree limb and watched my enemy swing his head from side to side and emit a loud roar of frustration. I alowed myself to be cruel and frustrate him even more by laughing and transferring myself to another place and repeating the process. Any other Shinobe would have gone mad, but this sound village ninja was tracking my laughter and trying to find me through it. Suddenly a slight flow of sand blew past my face and I knew they had arrived. _Just make it to Kiba! _Gaara soon formed at my side and I lay my head on his shoulder, exhausted from preventing as much damage to me as possible besides my confrontation with duo twice. Gaara took me into his arms and jumped away from the area, leaving the guy screaming in even more fury than before, when I was messing with him.  
"You shouldn't exhaust yourself like that." I gazed up at his face and marveled at the change in his eyes and opened my mouth to protest and explain, but shook his head. "Kankuro stopped and is helping the dog boy. He should join up with us soon." My shoulders sank back from my stiff position at that comforting thought and I buried my face into his shirt. He seemed to understand my implied gratitude and smiled, a small smile that was barely visible, but it was still there.  
This time I spoke before he could stop me, "You should smile more often." His smile spread up to his eyes and I suddenly stiffened in the realization of something extremely important. "Shikamaru! What about Shika?" His arms shifted uncomfortably and I knew he hadn't thought about that. "We should be coming up on him right about now! Let me down, Gaara. I need to help him. I said to let me down!" I struggled at his grip, but he held onto me firmly.  
"No. Not while your in this state. Temari will help him. She does owe him a bit. You're coming with me." I stared at him in shock. His smile turned to a smirk. "I'm going to keep an eye on you to make sure you behave." I looked away.  
"You don't trust me."  
"That is not at all what I meant." He shifted me so that I was sitting up in his arms, "You just want to help everyone and don't have the power to do so, at least not alone..." A wild grin spread across my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as best as I could from the odd position I was in. A little while later we landed beside Lee and Gaara finally set me down. I stretched my arms and legs before looking at our new opponent.  
"KIMIMARU? Wait, I'm fighting you? Where in the world is Jugo? The sweet guy..." I gaped at him. _What has the world come to when you have to fight an old friend, mom?_ _**It has always been this way, dear. That is why you are in their world. To help balence out this monstrocity; and when you are done, your children will be the next to fulfil your mission**._ The earth replied calmly to me.  
Kimimaru's eyes widened and he looked down. "I am not worthy to be your opponent, Daughter of Earth, but Lord Oruchimaru still seeks your joining of his side. He wishes very deeply for you to be his next vessel and has back ups for until you are ready, for I am of no more use to him as a vessel..." He fingered his bone. "If I could deliver you and Sasuke I would be at perfect peace when I depart this world. Have you forgotten who raised you?"  
I hissed and spat at his feet. "Don't you dare try that on me. As soon as we could, Beeta and I left to raise ourselves. Oruchimaru did nothing but give us time to learn and leave." I ran to him and swung my fist with all of the force I could pack in it at the moment. While he stumbled from the impact I jumped into the air and prepaired for a flip and landed a kick that should've cracked his spine, but he used his Keke Genki and stopped it by shoving three bones into my leg. I screamed and fell to the ground.  
"I will not fight you, dear girl."  
"You bastard! You could've come with Beeta and I when we left Sir Snake and his 'super duper' hide outs! But did you? No. Baka!" I glared at as I gripped my calf. Gaara's sand swirled around me and pulled me back to his side. Lee looked at me in confusion.  
"Kara, are you alright? Can I do something to help your wounds?" Lee bent down and began examining my injuries.


	3. Chapter 3: BAKA!

**BAKA!**

"Just do as Gaara says." He nodded solemnly and stood up again. "Oh, and Lee?" He looked down at me again, "Stay alive will you?" The corner of his mouth twitched upward and he looked back at his oppponent.  
"I will do my best, Kara." He lifted his hand up and shifted his position to a fighting stance. Gaara eyed him warily and stepped in front of him.  
"Not this time. Stay out of the fight. I will handle him... in the mean time, guard her and make sure she stays safe." The sand he used to drag me back covered my shoulders like a comferting blanket.  
"Lee, help me up. Now." My spandex loving pal helped me to my feet and the sand around me swirled into a small sphere around the injured portion of my leg. I limped forward to Gaara and slid my hand into his. "You are not keeping me out of this. Or at least promise you'll come back..." He squeezed my hand and I stepped back to let him fight. Lee lay a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back farther, to give him more space. "Kimimaru, if so much as put a scratch on his face, I will kill you personaly. No doubt about it... I SWEAR IT ON NATURE'S GRAVE!" I grimaced as my arms stung and my leg burned like a wildfire. "I honestly don't care that you were more of a father to me than anyone else could be, because if one scratch appears on my Gaara or another one on Lee, your death shall be at my hands." Gaara's sand fell to the ground in the shape of a circle and I sat down before motioning Lee to follow suit. I once again took out my ointment and, this time, bandages. I began rubbing bits ointment on Lee's deeper-than-they-look scrathces. He remained still as I worked and only winced as I apllied pressure to each wound as I put the bandages of his injuries.  
A shadow fell over us as Gaara made a wall and walked over to me as I worked on Lee. I didn't notice until he bent down and kissed my cheek. "I will be back. You can count that as a promise." I smiled and continued working with joy in my heart. He walked back to his post in front of us and I couldn't help but worry for the saftey of Kiba and Shika. Gan suddenly appeared and whined at me.** K-kara... Ranu is still tailing Naruto and Sasuke. They're about to fight! Your over-cocky pooch sent me to get you and, hey why is there a shadow- **He turned his head and saw Gaara standing in front of me and Lee. **Ahhh... that explains everything. Can you tell me why your emotions skyrocket when your around him?  
**I scowled at my curious wolf. "Just give me a moment and I will follow you to the two bakas, Gan." I looked at the bite marks and my leg warily, _Not good... **I will heal you, little one. Give me a minute and you can travel to help restore as much peace as you can the Konoha. **_The earth graciously offered. _Thank you, mother..._ My skin crawled as it was stitched together and scratches in my bones were filled in. I experimentaly moved my arms and felt nothing but the usual stretching feeling from stiff muscles. My leg took longer to heal as my muscles filled in the huge holes in themselves and my skin finaly met each other again. I stood up and moved my leg back and forth slightly before smiling.  
Lee looked up at me and his mouth dropped. "K-kara, you are healed!" Gaara's gead swung in my direction and Kimimaru's hand flew at his face and landed a punch.  
I growled low and deep, "Now you die." I pulled out my Viola and played my sweet, low tune and saw Gan break his arms and legs while Kimimaru was in a trance and stopped as he fell to the ground. "You shall die at my hands, you bastard!" I pulled out a kunei and slid it down his arms and watched the blood flow from them. I carved the symbol "nature" on his abdomen and held the kunei to his neck. "Any last words, before you bleed to death?"  
"I would've rather you were on my side because these two are just your deaabsorb, d weight, along with Beeta. You two never got along, but thats how boys work when they have feelings for you..." He smiled at my cruelity. "You grew up perfectly, no matter what you say. Oruchimaru made the correct choice for who he wanted... to be his ultimate vessel... Sasuke is just a stepping stone for until you are ready..."  
"BAKA!" Tears steamed down my face as everyone flashed before my eyes, "They are not dead weight. They are my life and nothing, not even death, will change that!" Three faces lingered in my mind, Kiba, Gaara, and Beeta. "You can't change anything for me with those foul words! Naruto can change anything, but he doesn't use words. His actions show you the light and everyone has seen it. Even you... That blonde boy you fought earlier, he taught you everything you needed and now you don't take any of the lessons to heart." Tears dripped off my face and onto my hand as I gripped the kunei harder and it tore Kimimaru's skin a bit. He took my hand off his neck and sat up to look at me. "You... stay away from me!"  
He looked at me sadly, "You think I didn't take the young one seriously? Kara, dear, you know more pain than anyone in the world should. You listen, absorb, and understand anything immediatly. Thats why they always fall for you. You think I do not care for Jugo? I am his relief. My only other wish is that i do not have to die at this moment so that he wouldn't have to live with those urges. Will you take care of Jugo?"  
I stared at him in disbelief. Me? Take care of Jugo? "I-I-I couldn't. Not now." **KARA!** My head turned towards my faithful wolf. **The bakas are in battle!** I jumped to my feet and ran to him before glancing at Gaara. He stared at me with worry, but nodded. I sighed and took off with Gan at my flew by as I traced the morons that I loved so much's path. **So, Kara. Will you tell me why you're always breathless around "Mr. DesertBunnie"?** I sweat dropped and mentaly cursed Beeta for teaching them how to pick locks and read books. "Not now Gan... and you are smart enough to figure it out on your own." **The bakas are at the sacred battle zone.** "Damn! Shadow switch now!" I used my secret tecnique and saw Naruto chasing down Sasuke in pure fury. "Well, shit Gan."


End file.
